


Love Reconnected

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cyrano de Bergerac Quote Reference, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Flirting, Lena suffering from the burden of her surname, Lifestyles of the wealthy, Lost Love, Love Confessions, Reader is a wealthy female, Relationship born from an all-girls boarding school, Relationship broken by parental intervention, Romantic Reader, Romeo and Juliet References, Second Chances, Shakespeare Quotations, Slow Dancing, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: You (female reader) and Lena had fallen in love in the past, during your time at an all-girls boarding school.  Your relationship had been broken by your parents.  Damn that Luthor name.After many years down the line, you accidentally meet at a social gathering for the elite.  You fall in love once more, but need to convince Lena that you want to pursue the relationship, this time, without interruption.





	Love Reconnected

**Author's Note:**

> So, my mind went and gave me another idea to write about, and had to strike while the iron was hot. (Who needs prompts when my own head keeps throwing them at me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )
> 
> I didn't abandon the AgentCorp work I have going on. Promise. I'll have another chapter up soon! (Hopefully tomorrow.)
> 
> Also, never did a reader X fanfic character before, so hope this one is okay.
> 
> Happy reading!

Attendance at an obligatory public function. The bane of the wealthy and well-known. Schmoozing and befriending those who have nothing but daggers behind those smiles. Hidden agendas with each "hello". Everyone wants something. No one here ever just "wants to be friends". You figured out a while back, that the best game to play at one of these events, is to guess what the other person's goal is before they come out and say it. When you have that figured out, then you decide quickly whether or not it somehow benefits you both mutually or not. If not, then you try to make it benefit you. Then move on to the next crowd. For each successful attempt, you add to your tally. You try to best your score over time.

You've never been one to love these things. Never. A product of wealth gathered from the two brightest minds in technological advancement, you are the next to inherit the business, and take on the face of "Northstar Tech". The minute your parents made it "big", you'd been primed. That was probably at the age of 12. Prior to that, you lived a happy, normal life as a child from middle-class parents. You thank the heavens above that you'd been given the opportunity to live life that way for a while. You were given the opportunity to grow up with a more "realistic" personality. One, not corrupted by greed, wealth, mistrust, and stress. Oh, the stress. Once your parents started heading for the big leagues, your life had changed. There were more strangers involved in your life: tutors, advisors, caretakers, etc. You were pushed to advance your knowledge in the tech field (which had already interested you from a young age, so that wasn't much of an issue). All this translated to more involved projects, hands-on work, experiments and studies to sharpen your mind and broaden your knowledge. It was a lot to be thrown into. And then, at some point, you were sent off to boarding school. Why? You still don't know the real reason for it. You deduced that perhaps it was pressure from other wealthy families who had given your parents a hard time when you wanted to pursue a regular education, even with the continued use of personal tutors to educate you. You hated being sent away at first, and you were right to hate it, after reading so much online about what to expect out of the lifestyle and your fellow classmates. But...that was another story.

On the bright side, you enjoyed your time in Europe. And, after some adjustment, you finally got the swing of things. You found a mentor at school, who was the most intelligent and most perceptive person you had ever met. She took you under her wing, and in no time, you mastered the ability to read people, know your place, and how to dance around them. Conflicts were usually avoided this way, and you'd learned how to take advantage of this for your own benefit.

And now, here you are, putting your skills to use at a city gathering of politicians and people of power. A place of social networking for the elite. Your parents had let you attend these functions, as a way to "dip your toes in". It was boring. You hated it. And, that game was really the only thing that piqued your interest. If you ended the night befriending someone who could possibly advance the progress of your parents' business, then that's a win, and then maybe they'll allow you to skip the next one.

You've been there for over an hour, and on your second glass of champagne. After speaking with at least five delegates and three businessmen, you were ready to up the ante. You make your way over to the bar, requesting an order of their finest scotch, neat. You try to keep your attention at the bartender and the wall of liquor behind him, hoping to steal some time alone, before being pulled into another mundane conversation for the sake of your parents. Unfortunately, that didn't quite happen.

"Ms. [Y/LN]?" a female voice asks.

You steel yourself, grieving at the brevity of your break, then returning back into your public persona.

"The one and only," you tease, as you turn to see a raven haired woman; a woman you immediately recognize.

"Lena Luthor," you say with awe and appreciation, as your body eases its tension upon seeing her familiar face.

"It's been quite some time," she says in a somewhat flirtatious tone.

"That it has."

You eye the woman before you. She's wearing an emerald green, strapless dress that shows off her flawless skin and sexy collarbones. You notice how the green of the dress enhances the color of her eyes. Her hair, was tied up neatly in a bun. Her face, just as beautiful as you last remembered.

"It's not nice to ogle, [Y/N]," she says playfully with a large smile as she moves closer.

The bartender finally returns with your drink, but she takes it before you even had the chance to do so. She takes a sip, and you watch as her lips come in contact with the glass, swallowing hard as she takes a takes it in, then licks her lips.

"I see that you still are a fan of seduction, Ms. Luthor," you say with a smirk.

"Old habits never die," she flirts, placing the glass of scotch onto the bar.

You gaze at her in awe, remembering everything about your history together. You'd met her during your first year at boarding school. You'd been captivated by her beauty at first, then became attracted to the shy woman, who kept to herself; something that changed over time. You both kept each other company. She'd listen to your childhood stories, and the normality of it all. She revealed to you the story of her own lost childhood, and the troubles she had to face with her adopted family, as she tried to live up to the Luthor name. You helped her become confident in herself. You supported her when no one else did. And most of all, you protected her. You stood up for Lena in the faces of peers and faculty alike. You weren't born into wealth and were looked down upon. Most in attendance there, hated people described as, "new money." They disliked Lena as well, since she too, didn't come from money, and only inherited fame and fortune upon her adoption. The two of you stuck together, and it was your friendship that got you through the first few months.

After a while though, your friendship had morphed into something more. Lena started to grow attached to you, despite your best efforts to remain as friends (you worried about ruining it, even though you'd been attracted to her since day one). It wasn't until Lena finally made her feelings known, that you let your guard down, revelling in the idea of Lena as a girlfriend. You dated for two straight years. It was the best time of your life. Unfortunately, your parents had intervened. They lectured you on your closeness with the young Luthor. They claimed that the Luthor family did not exhibit the same traits and values that your parents did, and didn't want to soil the name and reputation they were building. You fought for your relationship, and for Lena, but in the end, it was their call. Your protests didn't do anything but push their decision to transfer you to another school, in another country.

You tried desperately to remain in contact, but reaching out to someone in the Luthor household, without an invite from Lionel and Lillian Luthor, prevented you from ever reaching her. It was the way they were. They were protective of their family and saw everyone else as vultures. They specifically thought themselves above the rest; a too uncommon attitude with other wealthy families that you've known. So, after months and months of trying, you found that your relationship had fizzled. Eventually, you came to terms with your parents decision, especially after the news of her brother.

"I tried reaching out to you," you finally say, breaking out of your thoughts.

"I know. I figured you wouldn't give up on us," she said, with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I tried to contact you as well."

You scoff. "My parents. I'm not surprised they blocked you," you say, shaking your head and keeping your cool, as anger swelled inside. You never did forgive them for how they had handled the situation.

You look back at Lena, her smile was friendly once more, and her face, blushing. A song comes on, and you ask her to dance. She happily accepts. You make it onto the dance floor, surrounded by other pairings of straight and same-sex couples, doing the same. You take relief in seeing this. The diversity is so much better in bigger cities.

You place your one hand on her waist, then reach for her hand, but instead, she drapes her arms over your shoulders, wrapping them around your neck. You follow her lead, and place both your hands on her waist. You initially wanted to keep a formal distance between you two, considering, but it seemed that Lena had other plans; hoping to reconnect and bring your bodies as close as they could; reminiscent of your old relationship.

You both sway to the slow music. Your heart pounding in your chest, as memories of your feelings for Lena started to bubble up. You can hardly believe how your body fell at ease with Lena's familiar touch. The fragrance of her hair and perfume, were nostalgic of your time with her. And your senses go wild. It's as if you've fallen into a dream, and you become lost in it. You can't believe you still had these feelings; ones that you thought you'd lost forever.

You think about how you'd like to pursue this opportunity to reconnect. You wonder if this time, you'll be allowed to. You wonder, if Lena will let you into her life once more. But then, you wonder about the repercussions.

"I heard...about your brother...and...your mother," you say. The words coming out hard, over a lump in your throat.

"Most of the world has," she responds; her tone, exasperated.

"Lena. For what it's worth, that doesn't change my opinion of you. Of how I view you. Of how...how I still trust you."

You feel Lena's body tense up slightly as she pulls you in closer, anchoring herself to your words.

"I mean that, you know. That doesn't say that my parents were wrong in their decision, in some degree. Their business has boomed over the years, and...it would've hindered their success if I had stayed with you," you say with guilt.

You swallow hard before continuing, and wrap your arms around her waist, holding her in a tighter embrace.

"Those partnerships they had built...no one thought highly of the Luthors. I feel...after your family's crimes, that only made things harder for you, and I'm so very sorry you had to deal with that alone."

You hear Lena sniffle. She's clearly crying, but trying desperately to control it.

"It wasn't easy, [Y/N]," she says, speaking into your shoulder. "None of it was. I...I wish you'd been there with me..."

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't."

The music ends and gives way to a livelier tune. You both let go, almost reluctantly, but Lena's force to move away was much stronger than yours. She gives you a forced smile, as she lightly taps her fingers at her eyes, trying to wipe away the tears without ruining her make-up.

"Thank you for the dance, [Y/N]. It was the highlight of my evening."

"It was for me as well, Lena."

You gaze at her once more with hope, but was interrupted by her words.

"I should go. It's getting late and I have an early day tomorrow."

You try to say goodbye, but her exit was quick. She never gave you the chance to. You stand alone, still in fringes of the dance floor, wondering if you should go after her. You quickly assess the pros and cons. Your attendance at the event was purely for appearance, to make partnerships and gather opportunities for your family's business. It wasn't intended for you to jeopardize their legacy, by rekindling the flame of a lost love; a love that had been extinguished for the very reason her family name was now tainted. But...you love Lena. You've always had, and tonight just proved it.

You've heard that Lena has tried to overcome the fallacy of her namesake, when using it to define her own legacy. You believe there must be some sort of redemption in that. But, was that a bet you were willing to wager? After all the hardship of your parents? It never was an easy answer.

But, love. Something like that must be worth fighting for, is it not? In a world full of fake smiles and hidden motives, how often would one get a chance at true love. One that was built before all the layers of "do's and do not's", rules and alliances, motives and ambition. It was rare. You would know. You've seen it. You've experienced it. False love. Relationships broken over money, business deals and political influences. You realize that you're still young, and that you may one day be proven otherwise, but here and now, you'd been given an opportunity to be with someone who loves you for who you are, and not what your portfolio dictates.

By the time you've come to your decision, Lena is long gone. You curse yourself for waiting too long, but it was necessary. You needed to come up with these thoughts on your own, outside of Lena's presence, where your heart would sway you to make foolish decisions without much thought. Your parents no longer control you the way they did. They've learned to trust you, and you are, an adult. Tomorrow is another day, and you're determined to make a new opportunity. 

  


* * *

  


The next morning you actively work on the tasks your parents had left you with. Despite the lack of sleep from being too anxious, you lived up to your name, handling every meeting with ease and accomplishing everything you needed to get done. Your parents were still running the company at the helm, but you've been given a certain division to run, here in National City. It was nearly 5pm, and you were done, ready for your next meeting, at L-Corp.

You gambled the chance of meeting the CEO, not knowing if her schedule would allow for it, but you couldn't wait any longer. You made your way up to the top floor of the building, meeting with the secretary stationed there. You announce who you are, making false claims of needing immediate audience with L-Corp's CEO for...business reasons. You apologize for the intrusion, hoping not to come across as rude and pretentious, as you're well aware of how many people must have come to stand where you are now, and exhibiting those very same traits, leaving this poor woman to deal with them on a daily basis. You knew that anyone in her position; anyone who was a personal assistant to a major figurehead, was the guardian of the castle. To get through to your intended audience, you need to get through to them first. This was only done through careful manipulation, combined with a good persona.

You get her to smile and buy your reasoning. You're thankful for the reputation of your family's business and namesake. Unlike the Luthor's, yours had been established as one of honesty; holding many cherished values as the heart of the company. Everyone wanted to be in your family's circle.

The secretary, Jess (who you make a mental note of), judges your intentions sincerely, despite not knowing the details of your intended conversation. She gives you her approval, and reaches for the intercom to notify her boss of your presence. With a headset on, you don't hear the conversation, though brief, but you do get a nodding smile.

"She'll see you now," she says, and you give her your genuine thanks, intentionally referring to her by name, to leave her with the impression that you do think of her as a person, and not just another lowly employee. It's a gesture that she's grateful for.

You enter the room, then shut the door behind you.

"Ms. Luthor," you say, a smile forming on your face the minute you see her.

You see her smile as well, but you notice her hesitation at coming closer to greet you. You approach her at her desk, as she remained sitting at her chair.

"Ms. [Y/LN]. To what do I owe your company?" she presses.

"I never got to properly say goodbye to you last night."

"You seem to have taken a great deal of effort coming here, just to say 'goodbye'."

You chuckle as you stand there, hands in your pocket.

"You're right. I have more to say."

She watches you carefully, wondering what your intentions are. She seems happy to see you, but she acts somewhat guarded. Reacting on instinct, she seems to figure out that this conversation would be more than just a brief set of words.

"Jess," she says, touching at her intercom. "Please cancel the rest of my meetings for the day."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you," you say softly.

She gets up from behind her desk, and walks over to to where she kept a few bottles of liquor and glasses.

"I'm assuming a drink would be necessary for this conversation," she says, with her back turned to you.

"A drink would be lovely."

She hands you a glass of whiskey and walks over to the couch. You take the silent hint and walk over with her, sitting on the far side of the couch.

You sniff the drink and smile. 

"I see you have a flare for good whiskey."

"I have good taste," she responds.

You take a long sip of it, savoring its flavor as it burns down your throat. You then turn your body to face her.

"Lena. I came here to express how wonderful last night was for me. I had no idea that you would be there, and clearly had no idea that we'd meet each other. I definitely was not expecting to ever have the chance of dancing with you again."

You see a glimpse of happiness in Lena's eyes, but she was still holding back.

"I know...I know what I said may have hurt you. About my family...and yours. And for that, I'm truly sorry. After you left, no, actually, while we danced, I realized how much I missed you."

You finish the rest of your drink quickly, hoping that it would somehow give you the strength to go on, and place the glass onto the table. Turning back your attention to her, you continue.

"Lena, I want you to know that...that I've weighed out everything. I want...I want to try to continue what we had. If you're willing."

You could see Lena's walls slowly come down. You see her jaw tremble. You see her eyes watering. You have a feeling that she feels the same and are just waiting for her to say the words you've been anticipating all day to hear. You see her swallow hard, take a single sip from her glass, then stare down into it. The silence between you both is deafening, but you wait patiently.

"You can't imagine how long I've waited to hear you say that," she started, and you can tell she's holding back every single emotion that threatens to escape her control.

You shift closer to her, but she just stands up and walks towards her desk, leaving you confused.

"I'm sorry, [Y/N], but I can't accept your proposal," she finally finishes, her back turned away from you.

You sit there in shock, not quite registering the meaning behind Lena's words. With her actions last night, and her emotions now, you swore you read the signs right. You immediately stand and approach her. Carefully. Delicately. You know that Lena is a bundle of tightly wound emotions, ready to burst at any sign of threat. You stop, barely an arm's length away. She is still refusing to turn her back to face you.

"Lena..."

"There is a delicate balance in our world, [Y/N]. You and I are pawns of our society, and our legacies. You know, as well as I, that this "Romeo and Juliet" of a situation between us cannot be."

You realize now why Lena was holding back. She picked up on your words the night before, and are now echoing the sentiments your family had set out from the start. You think of what to say, recalling how you comforted and wooed her back then, then put them in use once more.

“True, I talk of dreams; which are children of the idle brain, begot of nothing but vain fantasy; which is as thin of substance as air and more inconstant than the wind,” you say, quoting from the referenced, Shakespearean work.

You cannot see it, but Lena smiles at your words. You knew ahead of time, that they'd ram their way into her heart, so you continue.

“The world is not thy friend, nor the world’s law.”

You can see the tenseness in her body relax. You feel it becoming safer to approach, so you step even closer.

“Under loves heavy burden do I sink.”

Your bodies are nearly touching, yet you press closer still. You gently place your hands on the woman's shoulders, and whisper softly.

"Can I go forward when my heart is here?"

You haven't heard any response from her. She clearly knows how close you are, but doesn't move away. You take your chance, by placing a small, sweet kiss at the nape of her neck. You immediately feel her shiver.

"Lena...," you whisper softly, and finally, she turns at your beckoning.

Her eyes, dampened with tears; a slick stream of it, running down her cheeks. Her face, withered with sadness, fear and...vulnerability. Your words had gotten through to her.

You take a risk once more. With your hands still on her waist, you pull her close. One hand leaves to cup the woman's cheek. You stare at those green eyes with renewed love, and lean in until your lips touch. Carefully, you sweep your lips on hers; brushing ever so gently, waiting for a proper invitation. A second that passes like an hour is felt, when she finally reaches behind your neck, pulling your head towards her, and forcing your lips together. It removes any sign of hesitation. She releases slowly, enough to give both your mouths the space it needs to caress each others' sweetly. It's heartfelt and comforting; not forceful nor full of lust. It is the dance of supple flesh, articulating feelings of need, desperation, and longing. After a while, you break for air, leaving your foreheads touching.

"I always loved how you kissed me," she says softly.

You decide to amp it up with one more quote that you haven't dug out in years.

“And what is a kiss, specifically? A pledge properly sealed, a promise seasoned to taste, a vow stamped with the immediacy of a lip, a rosy circle drawn around the verb 'to love.' A kiss is a message too intimate for the ear, infinity captured in the bee's brief visit to a flower, secular communication with an aftertaste of heaven, the pulse rising from the heart to utter its name on a lover's lip: 'Forever.” 

She pulls away slightly, enough that you can see her smile, and she, with yours.

"You make it ever difficult to say no, when you throw around words like that," she smiles lovingly.

"They've always worked on you."

"Ever the literary romantic, it seems," she says, remembering how you always quoted from literary works when you were both in school. It had a way of expressing the feelings you had felt inside, but could never fully find the words to say.

You don't respond, instead, you continue smiling joyfully, taking in that look on Lena's face, one that you've seen her give you, those many years ago. It's one that displays true happiness. It's one that seemed to make the entire world become a blur, one that made your heart flutter uncontrollably, and one where only the woman you'll ever love, is all you want, and all you'll ever have.

"I've always loved you for that," she says quietly, before she pulls you in for another kiss.

"I've love you, [Y/N]."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> FYI: Only the last quote about the kiss is from "Cyrano de Bergerac". Had to bust out the book for that one, but loved this version of the quote instead.


End file.
